The Mocambo
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: How Lucy felt during the episode "Hollywood Anniversary" and my own added scenes after the dance/kiss that Ricky and Lucy shared. That episode could've gone on forever and so could my fanfiction, but I had to cut myself off at some point. Enjoy!


I'm such a huge fan of I Love Lucy and I always thought that the characters of Ricky and Lucy were amazing. I hope you all enjoy my story because I loved writing it. I don't own any of these characters (although I wish I did!) After watching the episode "Hollywood Anniversary" (which, by the way, is one of my favorite episodes), I decided to add in how Lucy may have felt during it and added my own romantic Lucy/Ricky scenes! Enjoy!

"The Mocambo"

Based on the episode of "Hollywood Anniversary"

(Note: Thank you to 4luv4evr428 and GeneaLady for giving me the courage to write my story. You ladies are awesome!)

Lucy laid in bed, unable to sleep. She kept replaying the entire day and night in her head. She and Ricky had been fighting because not only did he forget the day of their anniversary, he lied to her about it and lied to her about the big "Hollywood" party that he was throwing for her at the Mocambo. She had been so excited to see all of the stars that would be attending. She kicked herself mentally for not realizing sooner that it should've been too good to be true. Her husband, of all people, usually wouldn't let her get that close to other celebrities. She found out that he had forgotten and that there wasn't a big Hollywood party. She was devastated, but at the same time, angrier than she had ever been with him. He told her that the two of them could still go to the Mocambo with the Mertzes to celebrate their anniversary, but nothing could diffuse her feelings of anger at that moment. Lucy ended up blurting out that she wasn't going to go to the Mocambo. After that, she and Ricky ended up having, probably, one of the biggest blow ups of their marriage.

"I remember how he looked when he came out of our bedroom all dressed in his tuxedo," thought Lucy. "He was so handsome and that sad look on his face as he held my corsage added to it. I almost felt the walls around my heart start to fall. Then I remembered why he was all dressed up and the walls stacked back up."

She kept recalling over and over in her mind about how she let him walk right out the door. She slammed the door and vented to her mother about how he makes her feel. After hearing her mother's plan on how to ruin his night and recruiting Bobby the Bellboy to go with the two of them to the Mocambo, she went into her closet and picked out her favorite dress. It also happened to be Ricky's favorite, as well. The top was lacy, sparkly and cap-sleeved which hugged her to her waist. The bottom flared out and had different tones to it. She picked out a pair of black heels, did her hair and makeup and walked out the door. If anyone had seen her walking, on the outside, they would've seen a confident woman, but on the inside she was anything, but. She had butterflies in her stomach. Lucy had never been so nervous and anxious before in her life. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling love for her husband. Still after 15 years of marriage, every day she fell in love with him more and more.

Lucy walked into the Mocambo with the same confidence she had been showing off since she left the hotel. She needed to show Ricky that even though on the inside she was completely nervous, she was a tough cookie who would not falter. Walking inside, she could hear the beautiful music playing.

While waiting at the door to be seated, she had an image in her head of what her night could've been like here if she had just accepted Ricky's apology. Note that she wouldn't have given in right away, but after a while of softening up, she would've agreed to go and put their fight in the past. She could imagine dancing the night away in Ricky's arms. That was the one place that she felt the safest. He would be staring at her and only her and it would be as if everyone else in the club disappeared. After taking a break from dancing, they would be sitting at one of those beautiful tables and he would put his hand on top of hers. His fingers would stroke hers and she would get that feeling in her stomach that only he could bring. They would smile their dazzling smiles at each other and forget everything that had happened.

Of course, while standing there, Lucy knew that's how it should've been, but that it wasn't the reality that she was living. Suddenly, regret hit her like a ton of bricks and tears formed in her eyes. Wiping them away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around to see who it was and hoping it was the one person she wished it was, she felt disappointment when she saw that it was her mother.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Mrs. McGullicuddy.

"I'm fine," said Lucy, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Our table's ready," said Bobby.

The three of them were led into the main dining area to their table. On the way, Lucy passed where Ricky had been sitting with Fred and Ethel. She showed off that nonchalant confidence as she glanced in his general direction, but the look on his face was a mixture of sadness and shock. He probably had that look on his face because he didn't think she'd actually show up and with Bobby the Bellboy, nonetheless. Lucy caught a glimpse of the looks that Ricky and Bobby gave each other while taking her seat. She couldn't stop feeling that familiar feeling of regret inside, but on the outside, she would remain stone faced and try to detach herself from feeling anything. Of course, that wasn't easy while looking at Ricky out of the corner of her eye.

"He looks unbelievable in that tux," thought Lucy to herself. She felt herself starting to give in to the unbearable attraction she felt for her husband.

All of a sudden, she saw him get up from the table and talk to the man who seated them. She wondered what he could possibly be doing and the mystery made her want him even more, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't let him see it. She would just continue to talk to her mother and Bobby and pretend like she was having the best time not being near Ricky, but inside it was killing her not to be next to him and to feel his arms around her.

She could feel him looking over at her, but she would stick this plan out to ignore him and continue to pretend to have the time of her life. She wondered what he was planning to do.

All of a sudden, the bandleader announced that Ricky would be performing up on stage and Lucy's heart sank. She didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to feel hot. She didn't know if she could handle hearing him sing because that was usually her weakness. His singing did something to her that even Lucy herself couldn't explain. His voice was strong and beautiful to her, which was usually his secret weapon against her. Lucy always said to him that his voice could make the strongest woman in the world crumble to the ground. He always laughed when she said that.

While he talked about it being his 15th wedding anniversary, Lucy's heart sank further and her breathing started to get heavy. The nervous feeling she had now was nothing compared to a few minutes ago. He went on and on about how he forgot and that Lucy wasn't speaking to him. When he pointed out to the audience that she was the gorgeous redhead, she felt the walls around her heart start to crack. This was how he was going to right his wrong, but Lucy wouldn't let him see her start to come around. As he talked about having an idea and hoping that "this'll does it", Lucy cringed at his incorrect use of the English language and looked away, wondering what would happen.

The melody started to play and instantly she knew the song he was singing. It was one of her favorites, which was "Anniversary Waltz". She knew one thing; that she couldn't look at him. She wouldn't because if she did, the walls around her heart would come crashing down and everything would be better. But isn't that what she wanted? For everything to be better? For him to be with her, to celebrate their anniversary, to see the love that he felt for her in his eyes? Of course, she wanted this and with this realization, she started to feel the wall around her heart crumble even more. By this time, the song was in full swing and he was standing very closely behind her chair and singing in her ear. The last few bricks around her heart disappeared when he took her hand and beckoned her to start dancing with him.

That was the first time she had truly smiled all day. She graciously took his hand and he spun her around to eventually meet him. They waltzed around the dance floor and the whole experience felt like a dream to Lucy. This was better than the fantasy she had before she was seated at the table. This was the reality and she had never felt more love for this man than right now. Everything, for the moment, was done and gone. They started slowly waltzing and he continued to sing the last few lyrics of the song. The love rose in Lucy's heart that she couldn't contain herself any longer. Before he could get the words "With you" out of his beautiful Cuban mouth, she gave him the best kiss she had ever given him or anybody. The one kiss summed up everything she had been feeling, had said, wanted to say and would say for the rest of their lives. He hummed the missing lyrics from the song, which vibrated against Lucy's lips. He had a hold on her arm that let her know that the kiss was affecting him more than he ever thought it could. The kiss ended and the two lovebirds looked into each other's eyes, which spoke volumes without either of them saying a word. Lucy wiped Ricky's top lip to get the lipstick mark that seemed to be left. He left a quick kiss on her finger, which sent shockwaves down to her stomach and left her knees feeling like jelly. The man could turn her into a puddle with one simple move. They didn't notice that the applause from the audience had died down and the regular lighting came on.

Ethel quietly coughed, which broke the two of them out of their bubble. Lucy, without being able to think straight after what she had just experienced, started walking over back to her table. All of a sudden, she felt a familiar hand catch hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ricky, with playful concern in his voice. His eyes were showing so much love and showed that he didn't want Lucy away from him for a second.

"Oh, I guess I don't have to sit here anymore," said Lucy, realizing what she was unintentionally doing.

"No, you dun't. You're going to sit with me and enjoy the rest of our night."

"Well, if you insist," said Lucy, smiling.

Pulling her close to him, Ricky purred, "I do."

Hearing him say those words, ironically on their wedding anniversary, sent chills down Lucy's spine.

"I just have to get my wrap. I'll be right there."

"Dun't take too long."

"I won't, I promise."

Ricky watched her walk the two feet away from him to the table she had originally been sitting at. She picked up her wrap and turned to her mother, who was picking up her things, as well.

"Mother, are you going to go sit with us?"

"No, that's alright, dear. I'm going to go back to the hotel and relieve Mrs. Anderson of her babysitting duties. You stay here and enjoy your anniversary with Micky. Bobby can escort me back to the hotel safely."

"Well, alright, if you're really sure. Kiss the baby goodnight for me, ok?

"Alright, dear. Have fun."

Mrs. McGullicuddy waved goodbye to Ricky and the Mertzes and walked out of the Mocambo with Bobby. Lucy took her seat next to Ricky, who couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. Lucy caught him looking at her, but somehow couldn't take her eyes off of him either. They were both caught in each other's glare and there was nothing to break them out of it. Except maybe another less than subtle cough from Ethel.

"Oh, sorry," said Ricky, not really meaning it. By reluctantly bringing his attention back on the Mertzes, he gently took Lucy's hand in his own and held it under the table, while stroking the tops of her fingers with his thumb. This brought Lucy back to her original fantasy. This is what she wanted from tonight and even though it seemed distant before, it was all hers now.

"You know, Fred, maybe we should go and let the Ricardos enjoy their evening together, since they've made up."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, Ethel."

"Oh, you don't really have to go, do you?" asked Lucy, secretly wanting the two of them to go back to the hotel so she and Ricky could have their evening out all to themselves.

"No," said Ethel, "we really should be going. Fred and I are getting kind of tired and this is your anniversary. Celebrate it, just the two of you, but we'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Ok, if you really have to," said Lucy. As she said this, Ricky nudged her leg that told her he really wanted them to leave and to stop trying to get them to stay. Lucy looked back at him, which told him that she understood and she would stop. If anything, Lucy was going to walk her friends to the door and thank them for sitting with Ricky, while the two of them were fighting.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart. I'm just going to walk the Mertzes to the door."

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to the band for a second, anyway."

As Lucy and the Mertzes walked to the door, reminiscing about how funny the past few days actually have been, Ethel decided that there was something she needed to tell Lucy.

"You know, Lucy, I'm awfully glad you showed up when you did. Ricky was just miserable without you here. Before you came in, he was sitting and moping. Just staring at the corsage he had originally bought for you. Fred and I tried lightly insulting each other because most of the time that makes him smile and nothing. Now that you're here and you've made up, his attitude has perked up so much, but then again, it always does when you're around."

Hearing her best friend tell her this, made her feel kind of guilty, although being positive that it wasn't Ethel's intention to make her feel that way. She could imagine Ricky with the same look on his face as when he left the hotel room earlier tonight. They would have the night that they deserved from this moment on and for the rest of their lives.

Waving goodbye to her friends, Lucy made her way back into the club and saw that her table was empty and even her wrap was missing. Momentarily feeling a sense of panic, she calmed down when she felt a hand grab hers and a sexy Cuban voice close to her ear.

"I asked if we could be moved to a different table since we're only two now."

The familiar chill went down her spine and her breathing became intense. She felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest.

"I was wondering where you were," said Lucy, facing her handsome husband.

His eyes bore into her with love and she couldn't contain herself to give him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked over to their small booth. It was in the back of the club where they weren't seen by anyone. He let Lucy slide in first and quickly slid in after her. Finally, their private moment had arrived.

"I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't stand leaving without you and I instantly regret it the minute I walked out of the hotel tonight."

"You know, Ricky, while I was waiting for my table, all I could think about was how this night should've gone. After giving you grief for a while, I could've gotten over it, let bygones be bygones and just had fun with you and the Mertzes tonight. But instead of being the bigger person, I said some hurtful things. I mean, it's no excuse forgetting our anniversary and then lying about it, then lying about giving me a party and then…" Lucy stopped her conversation because she felt herself dredge up what they had worked all night to get passed. "Either way, it's all over and it's history. We're here together, we managed to get Ethel, Fred, Mother and Bobby to go home and we're all alone. This is the way it was meant to be."

At a loss for words, Ricky didn't know what else to do, but give his wife a slow, warm kiss. She quickly responded and for a few moments, they said so much in that kiss that the two had been wanting to say all night. This wasn't the big kiss they shared before in front of the audience, but it was beautiful, just the same. As Ricky pulled away slowly, he noticed that there were tears in Lucy's eyes. He wiped them away, kissed her cheek and put his forehead against hers. For a moment, no one else was in the room, except for the two of them.

For the rest of the night, the two danced, shared longing glances and shared sweet kisses that promised everything for the two of them. Their night ended around 2am and the two went home to indulge in the feelings they had been keeping at bay since their night had started.

Now it was 3:30am and Lucy was in her husband's arms, while staring at the ceiling. She was unable to fall asleep as she finished replaying their entire night. She regretting how it started, but was deeply satisfied with how it ended.

She let out a deep sigh, looked over at her husband and smiled. Hearing her sigh, Ricky opened his eyes, looked right at his wife and echoed the smile that was on her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, my darling."

With those words still on their lips, they briefly shared a kiss and went to sleep, knowing that their love was the forever kind.


End file.
